


Shipwrecked

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [107]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Dehydration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, WinterIron Bingo 2019, meet cute, ship wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Tony hated boats, which was a problem since he had been stranded on a raft for the last six days.ORThe one where Tony gets stuck on a boat and Bucky is a doctor.





	Shipwrecked

Tony hated boats.

Like, with a passion.

A burning passion.

If Tony could just end all boats he totally would, only he would never do that because a lot of people made their living off of boats and Tony had not desire to hurt other people. Also the United States had a strange thing about their boats and pretty much every time they went to war it was because someone else had destroyed their boats. And that one time they killed some Americans on a different boat. The point was Tony just really did not like boats.

Tony did not like boats, which was most of what bothered him about the fact that he had been adrift on a small boat for the last six days. He was also bothered by the fact that he had had nothing to drink except for the rain water from a brief storm and nothing to eat at all, but mostly it was the boat thing.

“I can’t believe I’m going to die like this,” mumbled Tony, staring at the shoe he had taken off after day one and named Bartholomew Shoe. Bartholomew Shoe’s best friend was Lace.

Tony’s ability to be imaginative was gone after not having anything to drink for a day.

“I always pictured my death with more, like, flames,” said Tony with a shrug. “Not by dehydration, surrounded by water. What a joke.”

Tony hadn’t planned on being on the boat originally. He had planned on just spending the day wandering around the docks, pretending each boat was his and thinking about what he would have named it. But then he had got to talking to a man who owned a particularly nice boat and next thing Tony knew, he was on the deck headed out for a three hour tour.

The irony was not lost on him.

But then a storm changed directions and hit them and their boat was destroyed. Tony had managed to stay afloat because he was wearing a life jacket and when things had calmed down some, he spotted the life raft and made it to that. Tony assumed that none of the other three people on the boat had made it and even if they had, they were very far away from him, so he was no less alone. If they had found the wrecked boat or the bodies, no one would even be looking for him out here. He hadn’t told anyone he was going to sea because he had never intended to go to sea.

“Well, I’m never alone if I have you, Bartholomew Shoe,” said Tony with a giggle before falling back onto the raft. “I’m going crazy.”

Suddenly, there was a horn sound echoing across the water. Tony sat up with a jerk, rocking the raft dangerously before he settled again, squinting against the sunlight reflecting on the ocean water.

“I really am going crazy,” muttered Tony.

He couldn’t believe his eyes, because there, about a mile out and quickly gaining, was a large ship. It was a fishing vessel, if Tony had to guess, and the first one he had seen since the hell of an adventure had begun.

A voice echoed across the expanse of water in a different language. Tony squinted and waved frantically, not understanding a word that was being said but hoping he wasn’t losing his mind and imagining things.

“Help!” coughed Tony.

The fishing boat slowed down to a stop and drifted towards Tony. Men on the deck were gesturing to him. One, a burly fellow with dark brown hair, tossed a life preserver over the side towards Tony. It landed in the water a hundred meters away and for a moment, Tony wondered if it would be bad taste to ask them to throw it again because he wasn’t positive that he had the strength to swim that far. After deciding it was in bad taste and he hadn’t lasted this long just to die next to a ship, Tony slid into the cold water and swam as fast as he could – which was not fast at all – to the life preserver, the men on the boat cheering him on as he did.

Somehow Tony managed to first reach the floating ring and then hang on long enough to get pulled to the safety of the boat. He was yanked over the side by the burly brunet and panted in the strangers arms while the other men asked him questions he wouldn’t have been able to understand even if they were speaking a language he knew.

Eventually, the man holding him simply picked him up and brought him below deck. He helped Tony change into large sweat pants and an even larger sweat shirt before sitting down next to him at a table after fetching them both steaming mugs of coffee.

“Do you speak English?” asked Tony after he had drained half his cup.

The man blinked at him as though surprised.

“Sorry,” said Tony. “It’s just, I don’t speak whatever you guys were speaking before. Russian, I think.”

“Yes, I speak English,” said the man in a deep, unaccented voice. “What happened to you? How long have you been out there?”

“I was on a boat that got wrecked in a storm,” said Tony, shuddering slightly then nodding his thanks when the man handed him a glass of water. “I think it’s been six days. For sure five but I’m pretty sure today is the sixth one since the storm.”

“I’m Bucky,” said the man calmly, eying Tony with some sort of awe. “We catch crab on this boat. My boss contacted the coast guard but there’s some weather moving in so they won’t be able to get to us for a few days. It’s a good thing we found you, if the dehydration hadn’t gotten you, the storms moving in would have. That raft would have done nothing to protect you out there.”

“You leave Rafty out of this,” said Tony with a small grin, trying to hide the shudder that wracked his body at the mention of another storm at sea.

“What’s your name?” asked Bucky, standing up and getting a can of soup warmed up.

“Tony,” said Tony, sipping on his water. “This is the best water I have ever tasted. Like, it tastes so good. Orgasm good.”

“That’s pretty damn good,” commented Bucky with a smirk. “Just take it slow with drinking it. I’m going to give you a bit of broth and when that’s finished I’m getting you set up on an IV.”

“What are you, a doctor or something?” asked Tony, accepting the small cup of broth from Bucky.

“Yes,” said Bucky with a smirk.

“I thought this was a fishing boat.”

“We catch crab. But yeah, it is, I just also happen to be a doctor. They pay really well to have me here and I like the adventure of it. Someday I’ll settle down with a nice fella and open my own practice, but for now I’m enjoying this life.”

“You live on a boat. There’s honestly no place worse I can think of than a boat. I’m pretty sure hell would be better than a boat.”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, waiting patiently while Tony slowly downed the broth. After that, Bucky brought Tony to his own cabin.

“I though everyone on boats had to share sleeping space and had bunk beds,” said Tony.

“Perks of being the doctor,” said Bucky easily. “Now please sit down on the bed. I’m going to insert an IV. You’re severely dehydrated and malnourished. We can treat the dehydration now. You need to relax and not stress out though, you’re body needs rest.”

“Yeah, that’s probably not going to happen. I’m not looking forward to that storm.”

“I’ll just have to keep you calm then,” said Bucky, getting out the medical kit he kept in his room. “Don’t worry, I’m good at it.”

“No offense, but I’m really not up for sex right now. I mean, you’re super hot and I did just survive a life and death situation so normally I would be all for it but like, physically I’m just not there.”

“No sex for a few weeks,” said Bucky without batting an eye. “You’re not physically up to it. We can, however, cuddle. I’m sure after almost a week alone you need physical contact. It would be good for you.”

“I’m pro cuddling,” said Tony.

Bucky smiled at him. While they had been talking he had found a vein and managed to get the needle inserted. Tony was adorable and would be even more so when he had had a few more meals in him.

The first roll of thunder sounded through the boat, causing Tony to flinch violently. 

“Let’s get all cuddled up please,” said Tony anxiously eyeing the walls of the room.

“Of course,” said Bucky, crawling into the bunk and setting up the net so they wouldn’t roll out when the waves got rough. “How about I distract you by telling you about life.”

“Yes please,” said Tony, closing his eyes as the boat tipped sickeningly.

Bucky talked to Tony for the duration of the storm until eventually Tony fell asleep. Bucky switched out bags and settled back in for the long night.

Bucky hadn’t planned on being the doctor on a crab boat but he couldn’t find it in himself to be unhappy about the outcome. Meeting an adorable stranded ship wreck survivor was a pleasant surprise but living on a crab boat, Bucky was going to take any chance he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it, I just love you all so much and owe you all for being so patient with me this last year. I am coming up on the one year anniversary of my dad passing away unexpectedly and I couldn't have gotten through this year without you all and your comments, kudos, and views. I know that some people rag on it, but fanfiction has honestly been a life sever this year. Thank you all.
> 
> Always,  
Ari


End file.
